User talk:BadCatMan/2018
Enable Discussions? Hi there BadCatMan! I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need to monitor reported posts and users that report them. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled on the community and the app. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer, we're discussing it on our old-fashioned forum at Forum:Enabling Discussions question. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for doing that. I'll check it out. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Art from Legacy DDI Hi, BadCatMan. I returned yesterday from my vacations and I'm already here bothering you again :D I have a doubt. When I was a DDI subscriber I downloaded all the galleries from 4th edition sourcebooks and other sources. They are available for subscribers. I don't own that account anymore (as my gaming group decided to pay no more for an un-supported feature), but my question is, can we use the 4e images from that gallery here in the wiki? I ask because even if they allowed subscribers to download those galleries, we can't enter the gallery without an active account. And there are a few 4e images that I want to use to enhance some articles in the wiki, but I cannot find them in the authors galleries. Thanks in advance, happy delayed holidays and sorry for bothering you again :P--Zero (talk) 23:53, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :They're the same images as appear in the books and magazines, aren't they? I would guess that yes, we may use those images, just as we might scan them from the books instead. Although they might be copyrighted, wikis and fan-sites like the FRW tend to operate under "fair use" arrangements, arguing that it's fair to use them for illustration purposes, provided we're not making a profit off them or ripping off their work. We go further by reducing the size and quality so it's good and clear enough for the wiki but not as good as the originals, so they're not reusable. We shouldn't just archive all the images outright, but only use them selectively as required. If ever WotC or an artist said we can't use something, we would immediately take it down. But they haven't yet in 12 years, and there are a lot of wikis for other franchises doing the same. :That's how I understand it, anyway. It might be worth checking DDI's end-user license agreement or similar to see what it specifies. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, thanks for helping format and cleanup all my new articles. I'm slowly re-getting the hang of this and finding my rhythm! Ruf (talk) 02:14, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Dungeons & Dragons: Warbands Hi. I've found info about this game here. It seems the game would have take place in Zhentil Keep. However, it was cancelled. So, should we write an article about it, in spite that the game was cancelled?--Zero (talk) 05:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I looked it up, but couldn't find anything about it being cancelled. But yeah, I'd say it's of minor interest to Realms fandom, and even if it never eventuated it's worth archiving here for posterity. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:43, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, the game was never released in spite of all the publicity it had (and the art was pretty good), and they also killed the Heroes of Neverwinter because of this game. So I presumed it was cancelled.--Zero (talk) 06:54, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay. Huh, I played Heroes of Neverwinter. For a little while, until I couldn't beat a battle and got bored. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:23, January 31, 2018 (UTC) 4e themes Hi, another doubt here. In 4e, themes were special backgrounds that gave you mechanical bonuses and new powers. Much like paragon paths, but for the first levels. There are a few ones that are general/core (I see the ones in Dragon magazine 399 as universal), and a few others related with the Realms or other settings. The Neverwinter Campaign Setting even has specific themes related to Neverwinter (like the Alagondar Heir or the Renegade Red Wizard). Should we create articles for those themes? At least the ones in Dragon 399 and the Realms-specif ones.--Zero (talk) 00:42, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm. Looking at a few, they seem basically equivalent to paragon and epic paths, and some replicate the kits or prestige classes of previous editions, such as Harper agent, so yeah, that would seem appropriate. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Emblem of Neverwinter. As pointed out in its talk page, the emblem of Neverwinter we are currently using is not accurate. A friend of mine bought Mike's map, so I cut the emblem from it. Can we use it? Or it would go against the rules of fair use?--Zero (talk) 03:24, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :No, if it's the official emblem, then it's more than fair use to show a copy of it for the sake of accuracy. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:42, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Realms cuisine As Ed Greenwood Presents Elminster's Forgotten Realms deals with this extensively (some places and races left me ill after seeing their dietary habits, lol), I wonder: should I make a single article about this, or should I copy the culinary customs of each race in their racial article? Also, can you check the Common dictionary for copy-editing? Thanks. --Zero (talk) 11:32, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :Lore should be findable in as many places as possible, so I'd say, for example, the dwarf page should have a section about dwarven cuisine, with links to pages about individual dwarven meals and foodstuffs, dwarven drinks, etc. If there happened to be enough lore to make a whole article about general dwarven cuisine, then that could be done, with a summary on the dwarf page. If we had an article about general Realms cuisine, it would link to the section on dwarven cuisine, as well as to sections on elf cuisine, human cuisine, etc., and so on. :It's on the list! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:24, March 4, 2018 (UTC) I need the robot! No, not Mazinger. Just the linking robot to link articles about moneylenders and manycoins services to the Manycoins services article :D --Zero (talk) 03:02, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, my bot program, AutoWikiBrowser, is still busted. You'll have to ask Moviesign. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:20, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Kudos Your attention to detail and persistence with connecting all the dots between related articles is always impressive! Thank you for all your additions to Glen and Dwarves Deep Cat! Ruf (talk) 04:41, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! And thanks to you for coming back to the wiki in such a fine way. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 05:16, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Unregistered User Additions I'm pretty sure that User:93.34.119.173 is User:Unknown user 11, so I blocked him for a year. The pages I was seeing had lots of sloppy mistakes and poor grammar and copied infoboxes, so I got suspicious and checked the IP. He has used User:93.34.115.173 in the past, which only differs by a digit. I'd really like to make it so that unregistered users cannot add new pages period. I'm all for unregistered users editing pages—that's what wikis are all about—but I really want to see it impossible for them to make new pages. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:39, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not so sure it is a second account/IP address. I don't know how IP addresses work well enough to say if being one digit off means anything. This user has been useful in adding missed categories and their pages, while not great, haven't yet been glaringly problematic, frequent, and or as badly written. They've only been active since December too. So I'd take it as newbie errors and give the benefit of the doubt. Besides, when I unblocked UU11 in January, they immediately returned to argue about it, which I guess means they weren't already active as an anon. The current block setting should block their IP addresses too. :Unfortunately, the only option I'm aware of for limiting anons is at , and it says "Require all contributors to log in: Do you want all contributors on your wikia to be logged in? When this feature is enabled, no anonymous visitors will be allowed to edit pages or participate in comments, Forum or Message Wall without logging in. Anyone can still create a Wikia account to join your community!" Preventing even basic edits and discussions, it would prevent any outsider from getting involved, so I'm loathe to do it. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:35, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree, that option is far too harsh. Thanks for looking into it. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:34, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: As far as IP addresses, I don't know a ton of them, but if I understand correctly, a small number in the first set means that the network is large and is defined by only the first sets, leaving multiple sets for assigning specific computers. In other words, whoever this new IP is, it's the same large network. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :::The four numbers of an IPv4 address are called "octets" for historical reasons (they used to be written in octal, or base eight). The fact that the last octet (173) is the same is probably pure coincidence, but 93.34.115.xxx and 93.34.119.xxx are both owned by the same Internet Service Provider operating out of Milan, Italy. It's not 100%, but it's a good bet that these are the same person, especially with the corroborating evidence presented by Lhynard below. —Moviesign (talk) 13:53, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Sorry for the spam. Here's what I meant by the "copied" infoboxes: Whoever this new user is, he is not using the visual editor as most new editors do; he is copying from earlier pages made by User 11. User 11's pages always were missing a space after the = on the age field… | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Cyric :: …and they had the class and ref fields grouped together weirdly, like this: | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful evil | rules = | source = | page = }} :: Again, it was not the IP that tipped me off. I was tipped off by the kind of grammar errors (no understanding of English infinitives, for example) and then the infoboxes that were cleary being cut-and-pasted from User 11's pages. Then I checked the IPs and noticed that they were so similar, which means that the new editor is at the same place as User 11. Finally, the topics match. User 11 was adding content from one of the other Volo's guides when you last blocked him, as is this new editor. :: Same grammar errors, same computer network, same source of wiki markup templates, same topic preferences, same editing patterns (several stub articles per day). :: It's your call of course, but I wanted to at least clarify more of my reasoning so it seemed like less of a witch-hunt on my part. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:07, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Did-you-know request Hello BadCatMan! Could you please include Eshowdow in the next DidYouKnow? I am expanding it from a redirect into a full article, and know these tend to slip through the cracks. But being a god we missed so far and such I would really like to see him there. Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 13:35, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :Ir'revrykal is having a go at the DYK this week, but I'll take a look at Eshowdow and start it off. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 09:40, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for including me in the DidYouKnow and Current Clack! :-) Daranios (talk) 20:07, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Language links? Hello again! I have seen that you removed the two interwiki links including the one to the German language counterpart wiki. I did not understand why they are now redundant, could you please let me know? Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 19:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :We now also have links to the German and Finnish wikis from the top-bar drop-down menu, under Community, so we no longer needed the separate language link. Maybe it's not as apparent, but nothing is in the Oasis skin. :The language links were also taking up space, as Oasis uses up a whole empty line for it. Now I'm stuck using Oasis, I'm annoyed at how much the ads and menus push down our Main Page content (up to half the screen can be ads), so I'm looking for ways to clean up and save space. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:03, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, I did not think to look there. After one knows where it is it makes sense. Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 19:54, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Typo Hello! I have seen that at Template:DidYouKnow/archive/2015#5/7/2015 – 12/7/2015 the sentence for kahins is not capitalized. Could you perhaps change that, or was there a specific reason? Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 09:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :It's because I changed from a "Did You Know..." "that..." format to a simpler statement when I renamed it to Realmslore. I updated the lines, but missed one or two, like this one. Thanks for spotting it! I've fixed it now. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:00, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Unrelated tag help So I've been working on the celestial paragons pages and trying to get the hang of your prefered style. I did read the help pages and the rest of it I'm mostly picking up from admin edits, but I'm not sure how to resolve the unrelated tag. How do i prove relation to the Forgotten Realms beyond a reference to source material? Bloghdaw (talk) 14:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :I will sneak in here and answer, since I also marked one of your articles as unrelated. First, thank you for making the effort to follow the style and policies of our wiki. We appreciate it! Now, the Book of Exalted Deeds and the ''Book of Vile Darkness'' are not Forgotten Realms publications, they are for the core D&D setting. That is not to say that they are completely unrelated, but to be considered part of the Forgotten Realms, you will have to find a mention of one of those NPCs, locations, items, creatures, etc. in an FR publication. If you do, add a and we will be more than happy to remove the Unrelated tag. :) —Moviesign (talk) 17:35, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright. Just as a curiosity, one of the celestial paragons in the BoED is specifically mentioned in a Forgotten Realms book, would that be able to be extrapolated to the rest, or at least the rest in his particular grouping? Or do you need specific examples for each? Bloghdaw (talk) 17:58, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: I had already pre-researched this, intending to add them myself as part of my Celestial Project. (You will note that I have already uploaded images of all of the paragons, so please use those.) The paragons are definitely in the Realms; the source that you want to use is p. 189 of Player's Guide to Faerûn. Please keep me in the loop. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:19, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, it was a bit too late for me to respond last night, Australian time. First, welcome to the wiki and thanks for making such a great start. :) :The others have already addressed the Unrelated issue, thanks. Having the Unrelated tag is not actually a problem, it's just to tell a prospective reader that the article doesn't contain any Realmslore; it was prompted by a reader complaining they didn't know if a given general article would tell them anything about the Realms. But since most of what's in D&D is in the Realms, topics like this are valid for the wiki. And as Lhynard said, a source does link them to the Realms. With that incorporated, the Unrelated tag can be removed. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:44, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Gem Dragon Hello, why you remove my written text from the crystal dragons? – User:Firebird713 :Because you copied it direct from the sourcebook, as I stated in my edit description. This is copyright infringement and could get the wiki into legal trouble. I have now deleted the article and restored it without your attempted addition. Please see our Plagiarism policy for more. If you wish to contribute, please rewrite the information in your own words. — BadCatMan (talk) 07:08, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I only play since 1996 DnD and my friends call me Timo. It is okay, I will go. If the text from the core rulebook is not good enough for this wiki. I say bye. good bye – User:Firebird713 11:37, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Newcomer to Forgotten Realms looking to help. Greetings from the United Kingdom. I'll be perfectly honest here; I don't know a lot about Forgotten Realms. The only stuff I know about it is from the Neverwinter MMO & from some Youtube video I stumbled upon long ago. However, I fancied having a crack at adding information relating to all things FR to the wiki. However, since I'm still a tad new to this Campaign (And to an extent Dungeons & Dragons), I'd figure that someone like you on the wiki (IE: the Bureaucrat) would be able to give me some tips & hopefully point me to something easy to start with. Apologies if this is a short introduction, but for me, it's nearly 3 AM here in the UK. Anyway, feel free to reply when possible. I look forward to hearing from you. Deadpool7850 (talk) 01:51, August 22, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! I'm afraid I missed your message. I hope my reply isn't too late. I've shifted the conversation to your talk page to get your notice. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:19, September 21, 2018 (UTC) External Links Hello, I am better known to my friends as Spud, but my given name of birth is Richard Nielsen. I have been playing D&D since 1983 and am now a member and trying to help edit the D&D 5e wiki. Since Forgotten Realms is one of my favorite worlds, I have accepted the task of adding an FR page or recreating it anyway to the 5e wiki. After spend countless hours reading your wiki I see no reason to do that. What I would like to is place a link there to your page if that is acceptable. This is a fine wiki and I see no reason to do a white wash and not give credit to those whom have worked so hard here. Please let me know your thoughts. Spud Discord: Spud#1664 -- 02:37, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Hello, most call me Spud, but my name is Richard Nielsen. I have been playing since 1983 and FR is my favorite world. A couple of friends and I are working on the D&D 5e page and I was charged with the FR edits. Rather than me recreating, I would simply like to link everyone here, you all have done so much great work you deserve the credit for it. Is that acceptable? --Spudthewrench (talk) 02:44, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, that's perfectly fine and very common. We often link to other wikis that have more information or a different focus. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:22, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Brazilian Portuguese Localization Hello, I am very new here. I would like to know if there is any project of and how could I help in the brazilian portuguese translation of contents. Thanks in advance.--Ceron (talk) 16:03, September 21, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! There isn't any such project yet, that I know of, but I'm sure you and your fellow Brazilian and very excellent editor User:Sirwhiteout can get one started. :) First, you could check out the German, Polish, and Finnish FR wikis, just to see how they might handled things stylistically. That is, wikis in other languages are themselves whole new wikis, with new names, styles, and approaches that best suit them. Some haven't taken off, perhaps owing to the smaller fandoms for those languages, but building a wiki to our size requires a long time and a lot of work. :So, what you're looking at is to start a whole new wiki. You can help that along by borrowing our styles, policies, templates, and category arrangements as you and your editor community see fit. User:Moviesign can explain how to import templates. You'll also need to recruit more Portuguese-speaking fans to become wiki editors, as a project this vast has to be a group effort. You are welcome to copy and translate our articles, and include inter-wiki links so readers can between the two to find out more, even if not in their language. :I hope that helps. I know Sirwhiteout has already contacted you and he is keen. Good luck with it! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:07, September 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot! Very enlightening. --Ceron (talk) 05:28, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Church of Eilistraee cleanup Hello, I tried to do a general cleanup and copy-edit of the Church of Eilistraee page. Was wondering it there's anything else to do, and if the cleanup tag can be removed. Best regards, --Tsammarco (talk) 22:20, October 8, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll go over it some time and make any necessary revisions then remove the tag. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:42, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Realms of the Underdark - edit question Dear BadCatMan, I write you, because of "Realms of the Underdark " page. You reversed my edit of the page, where I put an Amazon reviewer's review to the missing short stories' description, with the justification that you dont think it's appropriate to put some other's review. Can you please help me on this subject, so that next time I won't be facing this. My thoughts were: 1.) The reviewer was referenced each time - it was thus citated, no credit was taken for the reviewer's work someone else. 2.) Now the section is a stub, which in this form is useless for other users, if they wish to know a small description of the short stories. The Amazon reviewer's description was good and on point: concise, revealing only some bits, not ruining the reader's experience. Writing a new, original short description for the short stories would be senseless, if there is commonly/publicly accessable review which - by the correct referencing - can be put there. Can you please help me, where my thinking was wrong? Thanks in advance! Cadmon Bartra (talk) 12:27, November 15, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your inquiry. While I don't know the legality, I assume a review is the reviewer's own work, so it might not be appropriate to copy it. It's really only appropriate for us to copy stuff printed under a Creative Commons Attribution license, which is mostly other wikis. In a more general sense, the reviewer might be mistaken or vague about a plot point or introduce errors (as he did with "in search search of a treasure"). Mostly, we try to avoid copying wherever possible just to make and show the effort and original work, and encourage everyone to have a go writing in their own words. :So, you're more than welcome to write the summaries yourself, and in more detail with links and checking the facts if you're familiar with the stories. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:47, November 15, 2018 (UTC) ISUBurd & Myth Rhynn Since I'm a total noob at editing Wiki's I'll do my best, but I'm having trouble adding references in the text. I'm starting out small and have edited the Stub "Myth Rhynn", but I seem to have repeating references due to some syntax errors, I'm sure. Can you point me in the right direction to fix? ISUBurd (talk) 23:56, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! Welcome to the wiki and thanks for having a go and asking about it. :It looks like you have the referencing code done correctly, there's just one little extra trick. Once you've introduced " " you can then call it again with just "" Note the extra slash added at the end. That will save on the repeated references. :Have a look at other pages to see how they've done things. One thing you can also add is the template for a sidebar/infobox at the top of the page. When you're done, I or someone else will check the article over for you and make any needed revisions. Have a look at the changes then to see what else can be done. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:18, December 15, 2018 (UTC)